


And Here I Find My Serenity

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: The Symphony of Our Catastrophe [40]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Boys In Love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Charles would always be grateful for the perfection that was Erik Lehnsherr.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: The Symphony of Our Catastrophe [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375738
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	And Here I Find My Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get back into writing these two and what better way than with a headache fic? :)

Charles let a low groan slip from his lips as his fingers massaged at his temples. The action provided no relief from the aching pain behind his eyes, yet it had always been something of a comfort. In front of him, the words on the papers seemed to shift and spin, evading his attention and only serving to make everything that much worse. Charles had been studying for the better part of three hours, not an impressive feat, usually he lasted at least five.

The not so subtle clearing of one’s throat made Charles look up through bleary eyes. Standing in the doorway of their bedroom was Erik, expression twisted with distaste and arms crossed. All in all, he made an intimidating figure, what with his height and perpetual frown, though that did nothing to stop Charles’ body from his relaxing or his heart from clenching.

He hadn’t sensed Erik’s presence in their apartment, neither telepathically nor audibly which meant he must be more out of it than he realized. Perhaps it was exhaustion making his eyelids droop and not the raging pain in his mind. Either way, one look at Erik’s face made it clear there would no more studying tonight. A shame really, he was just about to get to the interesting bits.

“Charles,” His name, said on an exasperated sigh still made a thrill move though him.

“I’m sorry?” Charles knew better than to fight through his migraines. Knew better than to be caught rubbing at his temples, the picture of discomfort. Erik always had hated seeing him in pain and while that was kind and sweet, there really was no helping it. “I’m not projecting, am I?”

Erik shook his head and finally wandered further into their bedroom. Without a word because Erik rarely spoke in excess unless necessary or drunk, he stopped at the edge of the bed and began tidying the obnoxious number of textbooks, notebooks, pens, and flashcards. Charles was careful to keep his shields up, even if it was taxing. Slipping into Erik’s mind was practically instinct these days, but it would be hell on his mind should he do it now.

Even so, Charles got the impression of content and serenity.

So, without much preamble, Charles laid back on their bed, stretching out his limbs and smiling widely when Erik shot him a look, one that said he took far too much pleasure in this routine. Soon enough all his supplies were dumped on his underused desk and Erik had taken off his sweater so that he wore only a simple white T-shirt and his jeans. Charles hummed happily as the taller man slipped into their bed and went about rearranging them.

Charles found himself laying half on top of Erik, head on the man’s shoulder and legs entwined messily. His arms were wrapped around Erik’s chest while the other man held him in a similar fashion. With the quietest of flicks, the lights went out, plunging them into comforting darkness and Charles felt Erik’s cheek against the top of his head.

This was a familiar position.

They had fallen into this routine while still in high school, long before feelings had been confessed. Charles had never thought of Erik as a cuddler but he’d been delighted to find out just how wrong that assumption had been. As it turned out, while his lover could be terribly standoffish and blunt, when it came to those whom he considered family, the man was nothing but a teddy bear. Not that he’d ever admit to it.

“How are you feeling?” Erik interrupted Charles’ thoughts, baritone rumbling against his cheek.

He hummed, simply reveling in that warmth of Erik’s body.

“Charles,” a warning note to his voice, obviously covering genuine concern.

A heavy sigh and Charles had to acknowledge that maybe he’d pushed himself just a bit too far today. It wasn’t really his fault, the studying was necessary, the soothing of Erik’s nightmares last night was necessary, dealing with his obnoxious students as a TA earlier in the day was also necessary.

“My head hurts but I don’t feel nauseous or anything like that. I think I’m just tired.”

Even while holding his shields, Charles couldn’t miss the flash of guilt that slipped past as Erik’s hold on him tightened. Tilting his head up awkwardly, Charles managed to press a kiss to his jaw, nipping slightly in reprimand. It was a near constant point of contention between them.

Erik said nothing about it, thankfully. Instead his lover just huffed before murmuring, “go to sleep then Charles. I’ll make dinner when you wake up.”

That made him smile.

“Talk to me darling?”

The request was the same one he always made while recovering from his migraines. Erik, as always complied. Closing his eyes and relaxing further against him, Charles listened as his lover began to speak, starting with the usual. His workday at the office where he was slowly climbing the ladder of the premier lawyer for mutants was always a treasure trove of complaints about his colleague’s ignorance and more hesitantly…the common gossip around the office. He might not care about it, but Erik knew Charles found it amusing.

Eventually, his tone softened as Charles listened, sleep clinging to his mind. Now, he spoke lovingly about his mother and what she had to say this morning. She called nearly everyday, usually before Charles was even awake, to discuss trivial things. They needed to plan a trip soon to save her from her loneliness.

On and on he went until his migraine faded into memory on the back of Charles’ quiet mind. For all the drawbacks of being an omega level telepath…he was pretty sure this made up for them sevenfold. He would never stop being infinitely grateful for the perfection that was Erik Lehnsherr.

A low chuckle rumbled against cheek.

“Sorry,” Charles slurred, assuming he’d projected in his hazy, sleepy state.

Fingers simply carded through his hair, a kiss pressed to his forehead, “its alright Charles. I love you too.”

Peace washed over them both in waves.


End file.
